Lashes
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Thee timeless sting of betrayal. Worse than any bullet wound.


Lashes

The timeless sting of betrayal. Worse than any bullet wound.

Olivia didn't want to believe it.

Hell, she'd pay anyone for this information to go away. To simply disappear, to never exist, she'd almost give her _life_ for it. But it's there, the file, sitting on her coffee table next to her cup of tea. What she wouldn't give for a glass of whiskey. It's tempting, but she knows she can't have it. This information is so unexpected, but at the same time she felt like it was coming the whole time. She felt that somewhere deep inside her, the feeling that this would happen lingered, but she ignored it because she wanted it to be untrue. It was much too painful to know it was true.

And now it's well past midnight as she sits in her living room staring at the file on the table. There's a wire running up and through her bra under her shirt. She's called Peter; she's asked him over. She's going to confront him. Broyles is in the van outside with the swat team. He's going to get everything he needs. She's going to be his final downfall. Olivia Dunham is going to bring an end to Peter Bishop. It was not part of her job description, she should have known better anyway, he was a con man, he plays people and he played her just like he played the baby grand in the lab. For as much as she wanted to be sick, all she felt was the sting of her own breaking heart.

There's a quiet knock at the door and she downs the tea on the table. She wonders if he knows, but that's doubtful. She sighs and adjusts her shirt. Her gun is secure at her ankle and it feels like an anvil attached to her leg as she drags herself to the door. Quickly she secures the mask of calm and serenity before opening the door. He's very good at reading people, the last thing she wants is to be seen before she can lead him into her house and get him to sit. She huffs and pulls aside the door.

"Livia," he says and smiles at her. He instantly reads her face and he can't see anything in it. She gives him her small and shaky smile, the one he's come to identify with Olivia so well.

"Peter," she answers with relief, "Come in."

She steps aside and he enters. He's wondering what she wants at this hour, nearly one in the morning, but he's been awake since eleven, and he'd do anything to get away. She shuts the door behind him and walks in front of him. She's wearing a plain white work blouse and a pair of sweats that read northwestern down the side. She leads him into the living room.

Then he sees it. There's a file and an empty mug of tea. His eyes tighten.

"'Liv-" he starts but she stops him

"I just finished it today," she starts, her eyes looking at the folder as she picks it up. " 'Big Eddy' Malone," she starts and Peter's heart nearly stops. His blood goes cold. "His real name's Edward Malone, owner of Malone Industries."

Her eyes look at him for a moment and he can see the coldness in hers. This wasn't a personal call. She's been put up to this. There was this written look in her eyes. She's hurt and she's cold, her mind knows that the only men in her life betrayed her. That fuels her speech on.

"You don't just own Big Eddy a debt do you Peter? I mean I thought that you wanted to stay to help your father, but you've helped yourself the whole time haven't you?"

"No, 'Liv-" he starts but the coldness in her eyes looks at him and her speech betrays the emotions in her eyes as she spills out her facts in a rush, trying to hide the hurt that wants to escape.

"You gave him sample of the amber, the synthetic that was in the plane, the cure for Claire, the genetic code for the animal hybrid, the blueprints for the device that traveled through walls. And now you gave him the dose of the transformation and the cold virus."

"Liv you have to understand, I owe him-"

"You know I could understand your debt. She sounds like a sweet girl. He only asked for two. But you kept giving him secret after secret," she shakes her head, "And for what-"

"He offered a lot more than you," Peter defends offended by the tone her voice took. He watches as her eyes tighten again as his tone hits her. She's protecting herself because she doesn't want to know. He almost feels bad. But there is this bubbling rage in his stomach that tells him feeling bad is pointless right now. Anger is taking over.

Her speech stops and she puts down the file on the table. She's second-guessing herself now, and she's second-guessing everything he's told her. She sighs and looks at her tea. She almost wishes it was brandy in the glass. Her eyes look up and pierce into his, which are growing colder by the second. She returns his look with the narrowing of her own eyes. The tension in the air grows thick.

"Tell me Peter," she starts and he realizes that he's in trouble, "The whole time, it was all a lie?"

"Yes," he answers quickly, "It's all been a lie from the start." He knows that's a lie there in itself and he watches Olivia's reaction. Her eyes crack for a moment and he sees a hint of was it sadness and hurt behind them.

"Everything you said was a lie," she whispers to herself. It wasn't a question but Peter answers it.

"If I've lied from the beginning," he murmurs, "What do you think?"

He knows that there is truth behind his lies. There is some truth behind some of his words.

"Peter," she whispers angrily, "Why?"

Peter has had enough with the questions and moves toward the door. She's quick and blocks it, shoving him just a bit. It was minute, but enough to upset him into turning on her. He pushes back at her and she stumbles toward the ground. He knows where her gun is and he grabs her ankle. She grabs the gun quickly but he splays it into the kitchen. She's scrambling for it, but he stops her with his body, pressing her to the floor as he pins her wrists above her head.

Peter stares into those green eyes and all he sees is his own sting of betrayal. He can read it in her eyes. He feels bad now. She's struggling under him, trying to be the strong FBI agent that Broyles knew. But she's got a soft spot for Peter. Ever since he played her the piano, since he said he cared for her and since he planted the soft kisses in her hair to calm her down from the tank. But she wonders now if that too was a lie.

He gentle with his fingers as he unbuttons the front of her blouse to reveal the wire in her lacy black bra. Her chest is heaving up and down in an incredible alluring motion, so Peter's careful just to touch the wire as he pulls it from her body. His fingers just barely brush her skin but she arches into his hands easily. It makes him smirk. He pulls the wire free and tosses it aside. He stands up and releases her and she's confused.

"I owed him," Peter begins as she scrambles for the gun. He's already got his foot on it and she drags herself to her feet, her eyes narrowed and hard on him. She's so angry, betrayal has broken through her smooth façade.

"I didn't know how valuable these secrets were," he says, avoiding her as she throws a punch toward him. She's got her handcuffs in hand and she reaching for him, trying to restrain him. But he dances away like a fish dances from a fishermen's net, darting and quick.

"Then he offered me millions for them," he continues, "Millions. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. Really, I couldn't refuse. Although he's paying me, it's a way to keep me with him. I owe him my life already, he trusts me-"

"I trusted you," Olivia breathes, letting go of all her serene calmness. Her eyes are full of hurt and betrayal, and she wants nothing more than to kick him and beat him until there's nothing left. It was the sting of betrayal and the hurt of heartbreak.

"But you lied to me," she says as she pins him to the counter. She fumbles with the handcuffs, "Everything you say has been lies. I wondered if you ever cared at all."

He freezes for a moment. There was truth to that. He cares for her. He really does. But he's angry with himself. He never expected her to be so, well her. She's alluring and independent. She doesn't need him but he needs her to need him. She pushes every button on him perfect. She can get him flustered and calm him down. He stares down into her eyes with coldness because he's angry with himself. He's angry with himself for having her as his partner.

"I never cared sweetheart."

And just like that he watches her eyes tighten and grown cold. He might as well have stabbed her. Her slack loosens just enough and he over powers her, grabbing the handcuffs and clicking her wrist into one. He swings her and to face him, ripping the gun from her fingers and into his. He presses it to her throat. Her eyes dare him.

"Do it," she whispers, her face in hurt, "I dare you. Do it."

He doesn't want to. Olivia doesn't give him a chance as she takes one last effort to over power him. She brings her knee to his groin. He groans loud and stumbles back. It's just enough time to dance away from him. But she doesn't get far. He's caught her by her arm and they fall. She smacks him in the face. His eyes are dark and cold, and she doesn't recognize him for a second as he stares down at her. He just wants her to understand. He's angry and frustrated; he's conflicted. He knows he'll never be able to leave Big Eddy but he wants to.

It was a good idea at first, but not anymore. He's so angry the rage is rolling off him as he reaches above her and clicks the other handcuff around the stand nearby. Her eyes are angry and he's never seen her so mad. She brings her free hand up to scratch him but he grabs it and pins it down as he sits on her waist. Part of his brain is still being rational and he thinks that he should slide off her. But the fire in her eyes fuels the fire in his veins and he stares at her with rage and hate.

Her chest is heaving out of her half-buttoned shirt and her hair sprawled across her shoulders. Her mouth is twisted into anger and all her eyes read is rage and hurt. She's covering up the hurt well, but it's there.

"I never in a million years expected you," he says coolly staring into her eyes, "I never expected you to be so alluring. You walk around like you owe the world something, but you don't. I never expected you to push every button I ever had, and I never expected to stay around. But you, you're just so-"

Olivia's breath is heavy and the betrayal is just deepening in her eyes. He smirks.

"I hope you can understand."

"Go to Hell," she tells him and he sighs. He reaches for her neck and watches terror fill her eyes. But there is strong will in them.

"Do it," she seethes, "Do it."

He squeezes lightly and he can feel her pulse. Its racing and he watches as gasps for air. Her eyes hold betrayal the whole while as she stares at him. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he has no choice now.

He thought himself invicible for the longest time. He thought himself untouchable. But there was only one person that could bring him to his knees now, and that person was writhing underneath him as he chokes the air from her. He's not going to kill her, no, but he wants her eyes to slide close, so he doesn't have to see all that betrayal in them. Her lips part as she runs out of air in front of him. He wants to cry but he won't.

She goes limp and he releases her from his grip. He's staring down at her body as he slides from her. Part of him wants to finish, he doesn't want anyone to have the effect that she has on him. He doesn't want someone to have a power over him. She could bring him down easily because he cares. He did this because he cares. It's weird and he knows, but if he stuck around he'd end up falling in love with her. He shakes his head.

He strokes back her hair and places a kiss on her cheek before standing up. He looks at her and whispers

"Olivia, I never expected you and I never expected I'd ever fall in love with you like a did. But I'm no good. You'll hate me for now, but it's better this way."

He leaves her gun by the door as he leaves.

**Possible sequel?**


End file.
